Of Love and War
by lukeandlor383
Summary: Love and War. The story of thirtysomethingyear old Lorelai Gilmore's life. Never a dull moment with her, or those whom she is assosiated with. T for safety Set 'Just Like Gwen and Gavin'. Follows through season six & seven.. my way. JJ.TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Just Like Gwen and Gavin

**Title: Of Love and War**

**Chapter One: Just Like Gwen and Gavin**

I have this fic all planned well through season seven. I appreciate your reviews, they keep me going. Please, if you **do not** want me to continue, say so. This was written purely for my own benefit, I actually considered not posting it, but I was convinced to share so here you go. :

It's set at the end of, _'Just Like Gwen and Gavin'_ hence the chapter title, Just Like Gwen and Gavin.

Enjoy! && Reviews are _always_ welcome.

Disclaimer: Not mine. This probably isn't an original idea either, && I got the transcript from twiztv- see I don't even own that. Sad, huh?

**-Just Like Gwen and Gavin-**

LUKE: I know you can. I guess it's just - He sighs - it's just all so much right now. I've been dizzy for weeks.

LORELAI: Yeah. I know. Felt like something was up.

LUKE: All too much, you know?

LORELAI: Well, what all? Everything?

LUKE: Well, I've got a kid, she's here, you know, June third -

LORELAI: What about June third?

LUKE: It's just so soon.

LORELAI: It's still months away!

LUKE: Well, it feels close. Lorelai looks stunned and heartbroken. It's everything, you know? It's all piling up, it's all happening so fast.

LORELAI offhand: Well, if it's all happening too fast, you know we could just postpone.

LUKE: Postpone the wedding?

LORELAI: Yeah. I mean, it's not set in stone. Just happened to work out for a date that soon. I don't want you going into this all jumbled up, you know?

LUKE: And that would be okay with you?

-

Lorelai looked at her fiancée for a moment. Unsure of what to say. She squirmed a bit before letting out a small "Sure." Luke sensed that she was uneasy, and took into consideration that he didn't want to lose her. She was it for him, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Its month's away right? It's only March. I have time. Everything will be sorted by then. Postponing the wedding is crazy. Come 'ere." Lorelai walked a few steps to Luke, who embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're sure? You don't need more time? I don't want you going into this all confused."

"I'm already in this, Lorelai. Nothing's gonna change." Luke lifted her chin slowly, with his free hand and kissed her. "I love you," He said, barley audible.

"Ditto," She kissed him again, slightly longer than the preceding.

"So, I'll see you later? Come to my place when you're finished here?"

"Of course," Lorelai smiled brightly and kissed him quickly again. Luke smiled and invited the quick goodbye kiss, before offering his own smile and retreating to the diner. Lorelai walked back to her Doggy Swami booth to talk to Rory.

"So, you offered to postpone the wedding? Why would you do that?" Rory asked, after getting the full story.

"That's where it looked like the conversation was heading. I didn't know what else to say. I felt like Kimberly Williams-Paisley's character in _The Tenth Kingdom_, where Kim, the wolf and Tony are standing in front of those two doors with the stupid frog that says he always lies. Was he lying then? We'll never know! I didn't know which door to take and the stupid frog was distracting me. Does that make sense?"

"No. Not at all, but I get what you're saying. Her name was Virginia."

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Kimberly Williams-Paisley, who was Kimberly Williams at the time, her character, in _The Tenth Kingdom_, her name was Virginia."

"Oh, yeah! I knew it was a state, or something." Lorelai smiled and patted Paul Anka on the head. He wagged his tail in delight.

77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77xx

After cleaning up the remains of the _Amazing Doggy Swami_, Lorelai asked Rory to take Paul Anka home, saying, "I have some unfinished business with Luke. I'll probably be home later. If I'm not, don't send out the search party. I'll be well taken care of." With a wink and a grin Lorelai bounced over to the diner. Luke hadn't gone upstairs yet, not like it would have mattered, but it made it easier for Lorelai to get coffee out of him, lecture-less.

"Hey, Luke?" She said, sipping her second cup of coffee. Luke was finishing closing out the kitchen, so there wasn't much for her to do while she waited.

"Yeah?" He poked his head out from the kitchen to see what she needed.

"I think you should move in. Not now, obviously, but soon. I know you're busy and you've got a lot going on right now, but you're gonna have to eventually, so might as well be soon right?"

"Yeah, soon." Luke smiled for just a moment before ducking back into the kitchen, shutting off the few remaining lights and taking Lorelai upstairs. Once upstairs, they both fell back into the couch. "I'm beat." Luke said, leaning back.

"Mm, I agree." Lorelai leaned back into Luke, laying her head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. "You have enough energy to talk?" Lorelai asked.

"Always." He replied. "Why? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really. I just, I'm curious. I know you need space, time, and stuff, but I think I deserve to know a little bit about your daughter, April,"

"She's like Rory, but instead of writing, its science. I can't understand have the crap she says about her homework. Especially math. I was never any good at math. She's funny, most of the time when she's not trying. Her favorite color is purple and she likes American cheese on her burgers. I don't know her that well yet, I'm working on it though. Maybe you could help me. She's coming by the diner next weekend, you wanna stop by and meet her? Officially this time?"

"She sounds like Rory. A little like me as well. I'd love to come by and meet her, are you sure though? It's not too soon? I totally respect what you're doing, you gave me time with the Rory thing, you deserve time with, April."

"I want you to meet her. You're going to be her stepmother in a few months, she deserves to get to know you. I'll still need some, uh, one-on-one time with her though, but if it bothers you…"

"It doesn't bother me at all."

"Okay. Good. So, sleep?"

"Yes, please."

77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x

**End of Chapter One. Yes, that was short, they will NOT all be this short. First chapters for me are ALWAYS short, a sort of teaser to get you hooked. **

**Reviews make me smile. Especially ones of praise, but if it's not good, let me know.**

**---AlainaRose**


	2. Friday Night's Alright For Fighting

Of Love and War

Chapter Two: Friday Nights Alright For Fighting

**CORRECTION**: In the last chapter, I had Luke say it was March, it's not March. It's January. Sorry about that. :\

Disclaimer: This is a _FAN_fiction. I am merely a fan, writing some fiction. Not minee.

Oh, and… this is not fluff, I promise. I've been told by… 3 people that pointed out that I straightened out the main problem of season six in the first chapter, I'm aware, and I have a plan. Have a little faith.

All chapters from here on out will be fairly lengthy which means a longer in between time. Sorry guys.

**Note: Some dialogue may be **_**borrowed**_** from the episode **_**Friday Night's Alright for Fighting**_**. Simply for storyline purposes. **

77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x

Rory Gilmore stops for no one, not even Logan Huntzburger.

"Rory," Logan shouted from the coffee kiosk. Rory looks up from the book she's reading shakes her head and continues walking. "Rory please, just talk to me."

"No." Rory made eye contact for a brief moment. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Come on Rory! Will it kill you to talk to me? Or make eye contact? Ace, come on."

"Okay, fine. You want me to talk to you, I'll talk to you. I'm sick of you following me around like a lost puppy! If I wanted to talk or get back together or think about getting back together I would take a second to look you in the eye. Guess what, Logan; I had to hear from your sister that we broke up! I didn't _know_ we broke up! Do you know how weird it is to be told by someone who isn't even in the relationship that the relationship is over? What the hell is that?! You need to get over, Logan. It's over. Just ask your sister." She gave him a smug look and continued her trek to her next class.

77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x77x

After picking out flowers with Sookie, Lorelai came home to an empty house. Paul Anka was sitting on the coffee table, wagging his tail at his 'mother's' arrival.

"Hi Paul Anka," Lorelai greeted, petting the dogs furry head. As she was about to sit down to read the mail she was currently holding, she noticed the incessant flashing of her answering machine light. The light that signaled new messages. She hated when people left messages, they were always either too short and never told you what exactly the person wanted, or way too long causing you to forget everything important said in the first thirty seconds of the message. Reluctantly she walked over to the table, threw down the mail and pressed the button.

"Lorelai, it's your father. I'm calling to tell you there's been a little mistake with Rory's tuition at Yale. It seems our check was returned to us. For whatever reason, they did not cash it. Now, don't worry. I'm sure it's just some clerical mix-up. I've been on the phone with the bursar's office all morning. I'm currently waiting for a call from a Mrs. Lynwood, and then I'm

sure I will get this all cleared up. Tell Rory not to worry. If anyone gives her any trouble, tell them to call me. I will call you later. Good-bye." Lorelai sighed, she thought Rory had taken care of this already. She didn't want to be the one to tell them. Hesitantly she picked up the phone, dialed the familiar number and waited for one of her parents to pick up.

"Hello?" Richard answered, sounding almost distracted. Lorelai figured he was in his office, working. His work voice was much like Rory's study voice, easily distinguished from the rest of the time they talked.

"Hi Dad,"

"Lorelai?" Richard took off his glasses and focused on the oak door across the room.

"Who else calls you Dad?" He chuckled a little before she continued. "So… I got your message. About Yale… and I wanted to you know that it's not a clerical mix-up. Yale has been paid for."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yale's payment has been, um, paid…" She finished lamely. Lorelai looked around the room, trying to find something to focus on while her father yelled at her.

"By whom?" He asked, calmly.

"Christopher," Lorelai offered. Richard was silent for a moment.

"Well, okay then. Your mother and I will see you and Rory on Friday night."

"Dad…"

"Lorelai I am very busy. We'll talk on Friday, alright?"

Lorelai agreed, "Okay. I'll talk to you on Friday." They both hung up with a sigh.

Xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7

After Richard hung up the phone, he got up and walked out of his study. He made his way to the kitchen to talk to Emily. She needed to know, right? Lorelai sure as hell wasn't going to tell her.

"Emily," Richard addressed his wife, who was cutting the ends of flowers and placing them in various vases to set around the house.

"Who was on the phone, Richard?" She asked, not looking up from her flowers.

"Lorelai."

"Did you tell her about the Yale check?"

"Yes. It wasn't an error. Christopher is paying for Yale."

"Christopher who?" She dropped her flower-cutter.

"We only know one Christopher, Emily." He said sadly. He was obviously disappointed that he was no longer paying for his granddaughter's education at the school he once attended, but, it wasn't just that. He had never liked Christopher. Maybe it was because he was the boy responsible for impregnating his then, sixteen-year-old daughter. Or, perhaps it was the sole reason that, Christopher Hayden was one of the most irresponsible people he'd ever met in his life. He didn't like that boy, not one bit.

"Why, Richard, this is wonderful!" Emily cheered. "This means that Christopher and Lorelai are talking again! They're going to get back together Richard! Finally!"

"Dear God I hope not." He replied. Emily was taken aback.

"What do you mean? Rather Christopher than, Luke, right?"

"No." He disagreed. "I've grown rather fond of Luke. He is a hard-worker, he obviously loves Lorelai, and Lorelai loves him. She has made it clear to us that she does not want to be with Christopher. She's made her choice and I agree with her." Richard said with definite finality.

"Well that's fine, but you'll see… I'll be right." Emily smirked, going back to her flowers.

Xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx

Lorelai walked back over to the couch and plopped down, forgetting about the mail she was supposed to go through. Picking up the phone once more she dialed the all familiar number of her daughter.

"Talk fast," Rory, said quickly.

"Uh-oh, you've got your study voice," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yep, goes with my test face and my pop-quiz walk." Rory quipped.

"I'll make it quick, then. You forgot to tell your grandparents that your dad is paying for Yale and so they sent a check and Yale returned it and… Now, we have to go to Friday night dinner again."

"But that's why we had Dad pay for Yale! So we wouldn't be obligated to go every week!"

"It was my idea," Lorelai lied, it was necessary.

"Your idea? Why would you do that?" Rory dropped the book she was holding to completely turn her attention the conversation.

"You're grandpa said he was really into it! I couldn't say no after that! He was happy that you still wanted to see him!" Lorelai lied, again. Oh the tangled web's we weave.

"You told him it was my idea?" She asked.

"No! Just… meet me at my place for Friday dinner, okay? Just be there and don't complain. Where a dirty T-shirt or something." Lorelai hung up the phone without saying goodbye. As Lorelai was about to drop the phone back onto the couch, it rang again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Okay Chicken Little, I don't think the sky will fall if I go to one or two Friday Night Dinners." Rory's voice came through the phone, startling Lorelai.

"Good! I'm sure your grandparents will be very please." Lorelai replied in a mock-sincere voice.

"They had better be. Anyway, have to get back to studying. Talk to you later."

"Alright, kid. Love you, bye."

"Oh, and don't hang up on me ever again." Rory warned playfully.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both hung up with amused smiles on their faces.

Xx7x7xx7xx7xx7xx7x7xx7xx7

Later, Sookie and Lorelai emerged into Lorelai's house coffee in hand talking about the Inn, "I just think that if Michel had someone to go home to, he might actually go home!" Sookie commented. Lorelai laughed and agreed. "Hi, Paul Anka!" Sookie greeted the furry mutt as she and Lorelai walked further into the house. The dog barked in return.

"Thanks for letting me take, Paul Anka tonight." Sookie thanked Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled, "Anytime." Lorelai snuck up behind Paul Anka and carefully clasped his leash around his collar.

"What was that?" Sookie asked, referring to Lorelai's sneaky way of attaching the leash.

"He doesn't like seeing the leash before you put it on him. He's fine once he's on, he's totally fine having his personal freedom stripped away as long as he's completely unaware it's happening. Just like a true American. Here, he's all yours." Lorelai grinned and handed the leash to Sookie.

"Thank you, we're gonna have fun tonight, Paul Anka!" She cooed. Lorelai walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button.

"Hey, hope you had a good time picking out flowers with Sookie. I would have called you on your cell phone, but I didn't want to interrupt. Anyway, April is coming to the diner tonight from 5 to 8. If you wanna come down sometime in there to meet her, I'm sure she'd love it. If not, that's fine too. It's up to you. After she leaves we can catch a movie if you want, call me or just come by. I'll see you later, I love you. Bye." Luke's voice came through the machine without a hint of doubt. Lorelai smiled and looked back over at Sookie.

"You heading over there now?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lorelai told her, still smiling.

"Alright, I'll take him then." Sookie walked toward the front door, with Lorelai following close behind. "You're happy. This is good." Sookie told her.

"Yeah," Lorelai laughed a little. "It's really good." Lorelai opted on walking to the diner. The air was cold but there was only a slight breeze, so the temperature didn't bother her at all. It was refreshing. Not too cold, and not too warm. The perfect balance, taking her car through this wonderful weather would have been sinful. When she reached the diner, she stared through the thick glass window before going inside. From her place on the sidewalk she could see Luke behind the counter helping April with something resembling homework. She smiled faintly, and walked up the three concrete stairs to go inside and join the party.

"Hey," Lorelai said, sitting down at the counter. Leaving one stool between April and herself, to ensure that the first meeting wouldn't be completely awkward.

"Hi," Luke greeted walking over to the coffee pot, filling up a mug and walking back to Lorelai. He leaned over the counter slightly and Lorelai stood up. Luke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, keeping it rated G because of April's presence. "April," Luke began, "I want you to meet someone." April looked up from her books and focused her attention on Luke and Lorelai.

"Hi." April said, sweetly.

"Hi, I'm, uh… Lorelai. We've met, not officially, but we… Hi." Lorelai stammered.

"I'm April," April replied.

"April, Lorelai is my fiancée." Luke announced.

"Congratulations!" April said with a genuine smile. "I should get back to my homework; geometry waits for no one." April said with a laugh.

"You want anything to eat?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, a burger would be nice. Oh! And fries and… do you have any pumpkin pie left?" She asked, like a child.

"I might, but that doesn't mean you're getting any." Luke told her, she pouted and Luke gave in, "Yes."

"Thank you." Lorelai received her food and continued to completely devour it in all of ten minutes. April was amused.

"That's nothing," Luke told April, "You should see her on Thanksgiving. It's very, very sad." April laughed.

"It is not sad. Its talent," Lorelai retaliated.

"You're going to eat yourself into an early grave."

"It's your fault by extension you know. You supplied the food."

"You're going to choke if you continue to eat like that."

"You're going to start sounding repetitive if you don't stop telling me to stop eating like that." April giggled at the interaction.

"Fine," Luke growled. "You win." He rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

Xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx

**Friday Night Dinner**

Lorelai and Rory stood in front of the oversized oak doors of the Gilmore Home. If you could call it a home… Lorelai was trying to tell the story she used to tell Rory as a child to coax her into entering the house. It is clearly not working.

"Cowherderess?" Rory asked, not sure it was an actual word.

"Okay, this didn't work when you were four, I didn't know why you thought it would work now." Lorelai shifted a little. "Can we ring the bell, now?"

"Not yet."

Lorelai waited a few seconds, "Can we ring the bell, now?" She repeated.

"Fine." Lorelai leaned forward and pressed in the button activating the bell. The maid opened the door and let them inside. She took their coats and ushered them into the living room. They sat on the couch for a few minutes, before Richard walked in, reading his newspaper.

"Hi Dad," Lorelai said, snagging his attention.

"Hey grandpa," Rory smiled at her grandfather.

"Lorelai... Rory." Richard replied nonchalantly. "Would you like a drink? Martini's for both of you?" Richard went over to the drink cart and began mixing the drinks before either of the girls could reply.

"Sure Dad, martinis would be great." Lorelai said as he handed the martinis to the girls. Rory took a small sip.

"Whoa, that's, um," She coughed, "strong." She finished with her sour-face.

"Hey, Dad, where is Mom?" Lorelai asked, taking a small sip of her martini before hastily putting it on the table in front of her.

"I'm right here, Lorelai." Emily walked in from the back porch in a classy painting smock.

"What were you doing outside? It's like thirty degrees!"

"I was painting, Lorelai. A moonscape for the DAR. It's turning out quite nicely, if I do say so myself. It's right out there, if you want to have a look."

"Okay… So are you going to sit down any time soon?" Lorelai asked, motioning to the empty seats normally occupied by the elder Gilmore's.

"No in my painting clothes, Lorelai. I'll just go up and shower and be right back down."

"You're going to go shower? That could take hours! Why don't you just sit down."

"Do you have something against personal hygiene, Lorelai?"

"No, I don't." Lorelai took a deep breath, "I just- sit down. Have a drink, okay, Mom?"

"No, Lorelai that is not okay. I was outside, my clothes are dirty, and I need to shower. I do not want to pursue this matter any further, alright?"

"Fine." Lorelai gritted her teeth. "I'm leaving. Goodnight, Dad. Mom." Lorelai stood up and walked toward the front door.

"Goodnight, Lorelai. Rory are you staying?" Richard asked.

"We carpooled. Bye Grandpa. Bye Grandma." Rory walked through the front door and got into the Jeep. "You okay?

"Yup. I'm fine." Lorelai focused her attention on the road as she turned the car on, and drove back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

**Tbc. **

**This wasn't beta-read simply because it was too long, and time consuming; so if there are any mistakes, let me know so I can fix it. **

**Reviews would be nice, the good, the bad, and the angry. I know it's been a while since I updated, but they're abnormally long chapters for me. **

**Keep reading, even if we can't keep watching **

**--Alaina Rose**


	3. You've Been Gilmored

Of Love and War

Chapter Three: You've been Gilmored

**I am deeply sorry for the wait; there is an excuse (when isn't there an excuse, really?) I have started more than five new projects, most of which I'm extra excited about, some are just to entertain me while I'm having trouble finishing a chapter. Please forgive me.**

**Look of out for...**

**The Great Eight and The Difference between Love and Hate.**

**AND; I'll be creating a new name devoted strictly to songfics, I am a music guru and have to find a way to use that to my advantage. I've already written half of one and have started about six others. I promise it's not taking away from the time I spend writing regular fics. **

Thank you for all of your reviews! They truly do make my day (or night, depending on when I'm reading them.)

Disclaimer: I don't see how this is necessary anymore, but… whatever. I don't own it. If I did there would be no… Dean, Christopher, Max, Jason, or Alex. And there would be an Eighth Season.

Review Responses;

A-Karana, iheartLukeDanes & LLgilmoregirlsfan4lifeLL: I've had my fill of Christopher, too. Trust me, if he comes in it will be purely for our own entertainment. (I.E.: to see him make a fool of himself, see him fall on his ass... depends on the time line.)

Xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx7xx

Lorelai and Rory drove home in silence. Rory couldn't figure out what had caused her mom to go off like that. It wasn't as if one of the elder Gilmore's had said anything extremely offensive, had they? She wasn't sure. To be quite honest, she wasn't thoroughly listening to the conversation at hand. She was thinking. Thinking about Life, Yale, the Daily News, and of course… Logan. She couldn't get him off her mind. As hard as she tried, everything always came back to Logan. She wanted to just let him go. You just don't break up with someone through your sister!

"Rory, you okay?" Lorelai asked, for the third time. Rory snapped out of her trance and snapped her head toward her mother.

"Yeah, sorry."

"We're home. Have been for about ten minutes now. You sure you're okay?" Lorelai asked, situating herself to face her daughter.

"Of course, I'm just… thinking."

"What about?"

"Um, nothing." Rory lied, it wasn't easy to lie to Lorelai Gilmore, everyone knew that. Besides that, Rory wasn't a very good liar to begin with.

"Don't lie to me. Come on, what's on your mind. It's not… Logan again is it?"

"Sort of. I mean, it's still bugging me, yah know? I can't get over the fact that he broke up with me through his sister. 'Hey Rory, it's Honor Huntzburger, it's a shame you and Logan broke up but we can still go shopping.'" Rory recited lamely.

"You can't let it but yah, babe. You said yourself that it's over. You have to just start to move on. Wallow if you have to, and then start to… heal. Tacky as it sounds, it works." Rory nodded.

"I know, I just… I don't know. I loved him. It's like Mariah says, 'nothing can compare to your first two loves.'" Rory quoted.

"No, babe. It's 'nothing can compare to your first _true love._'"

"Really?" Lorelai nodded, "Oh. Damn." Rory looked down. "We should go inside. It's a little cold in here." Rory announced a few minutes later.

"Okay. Let's go inside."

Once they were inside they were greeted by the phone ringing loudly on its base. "Hello," Lorelai answered, throwing her keys down on the desk.

"Lorelai, this is your mother. I realized we haven't seen Luke in a while. When was the last time?"

"I'm not sure, mother."

"It's been a while. Take him to Friday dinner with you next week."

"Mom… I don't know…"

"I'll see you _and Luke_ next week, Lorelai." And she hung up.

"Damn." Lorelai threw the phone back onto the base with a clang.

"Who was that?" Rory asked as she reentered the room with two poptarts in hand. Lorelai grimaced, "Grandma?" Lorelai nodded. "We just left what could she possibly want?"

"Luke to come with us on Friday."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rory said, sympathetically.

"It's fine. It was inevitable I suppose. Had to happen at some point. Especially since we're getting married so soon."

Xx7xx7xx7

**Dragonfly Inn **_(behind the desk)_

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You're mother scares me." Luke protested after Lorelai told him his presence was mandatory at the next Friday dinner. "She comments on everything. She tries to make it sound nice but it comes out all twisted and… she hates me. Your mother hates me."

"But, my father doesn't. Dad likes you… at least he likes you more than my mother does. It'll be fine. One night, I promise. Then, we'll see them at the wedding and after that… not so much! Okay? Does that sound good? Plus, if you come… I'll make it up to you. I'll _really_ make it up to you." Lorelai added with a wink. Luke sighed and looked at his fiancé.

"Fine," He finally gave in. "But if you're mother inadvertently insults me again... I'm outta there."

"Okay. Thank you." She kissed him.

"How bout we skip the drinks."

"The one part of dinner you should look forward to? Um, no."

"Why should I look forward to drinks? We all sit there awkwardly while you and your mother have a staring contest and me and your father talk about Stock and... and insurance costs... all of which I couldn't give a damn about. But I can't tell your father that because then... oh, then, I would have to talk to your mother."

"It'll be quick. Plus, I'm not on the best of terms with them, so we probably won't talk very much."

"Oh yeah, because silence is so much more comforting than small talk." Luke put the key rack, which he was currently fixing on the small desk behind him. "You look beautiful today." He said with a small smirk.

Lorelai blushed, "Thank you." She took a step toward him and he caught her in his arms. Luke gently kissed the top of her head. Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, but, their lovely moment was interrupted by the ringing of Lorelai's cell phone. "I should..." Luke let go.

"Go ahead." He said quietly, smiling, he went back to work on the key rack.

"Hello,"

"Mom? I was made editor of the Yale Daily News..." Rory said, in a huff.

"What! That's great, sweetie! Why do you sound so upset?"

"...and Paris kicked me out." She finished, sounding extremely stressed.

"Oh, wow, um... Did you talk to her?" Lorelai asked, clearly taken back.

"This is Paris we're talking about! Yeah, I tried to talk to her, but she's mad and irrational and my stuff looks sad. My books look sad. There aren't any apartments within a ten mile radius that I can afford and I'm going crazy and I don't have classes this week so I can look, but..."

"Hey, wait a second, don't worry about money, you know I'd be more than happy to help in that area, as best I can, anyway. Did you check everywhere for an apartment?"

"Yeah, everywhere. There's nothing that any normal person could afford."

"What about Christopher?" Lorelai asked. Luke looked over his shoulder at Lorelai. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to provide the finances, he did offer you a castle. I know an apartment is a little smaller, but he'll be happy none the less." Lorelai smiled at Luke, silently telling him not to worry.

"I didn't think to ask him, but I'll call him. Thanks mom. I'll call him. Tell Luke I said hi,"

"Will do, call me when you're through talking to him okay? I'll come help move your stuff... or something..."

"You'll help move my stuff? Seriously?"

"Well, no. But I'll bring Luke and watch Luke move your stuff." Luke turned completely around at the mention of his name, Lorelai just smiled at him.

"Luke doesn't have to do anything, I'm sure Dad'll insist on hiring someone to do it."

"Probably, but I'll bring him anyway. So, call Christopher and then call me, alright?"

"Yeah, talk to you in a little bit. Bye," Rory hung up the phone with a smile, and Lorelai did the same. Rory flipped through the numerous numbers in her cell phone's phonebook before she reached her father's number. _It's very sad that I have to look up my own father's phone number._ And she was right; she rarely ever called her father. There really wasn't much need for it. She couldn't relate to him about much of anything, and he wouldn't understand half of the things she had to say anyway.

"Hello," Christopher picked up the phone after about three rings.

"Hey dad,"

"Rory? Hey, kid! How are you!?"

"I'm, uh, I've been better..."

"Oh yeah? What's wrong?" Christopher asked, obviously somewhat concerned.

"I was um, kicked out of my apartment. By my roommate, Paris and I need a place to live and there's no place near campus that I can afford." Rory explained, hoping for the best.

"I'll find you something, kiddo. We can't have a Gilmore girl livin' on the streets now can we?" Christopher replied lightheartedly.

"Ha-ha, no, that'd be bad." Rory replied, with a small halfhearted chuckle.

"Well then, I'll call some people and then get back to you. Where are you now?"

"I'm in my hallway. Or what was my hallway in front of the apartment." Rory sighed.

"Where's all your stuff?" Christopher inquired.

"It's, um, around me... Paris kind of threw it all out in the hallway when she kicked me out."

"Okay, I'll send a truck over with some guys and they'll store it until we can find you a place, okay?"

"Sounds good! Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Rory. Hey, does your, uh, does your mom know I'm helping out here?"

"Yeah, she suggested it, why?"

"Just wondering... She's still engaged right?" The tone of her father's voice made Rory wonder.

"Yes." She said firmly, "They set a date and everything's planned. It's going to be beautiful."

"They set a date? Already!? Wow, that's great? When, uh, when is it?"

"June third,"

"Awesome, look kiddo, I really hate to cut things short, but we need to find you a place to live so I gotta make some phone calls, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks again, dad. Talk to you later,"

"K, bye kiddo."

"Bye, dad." Rory hung up her phone and let out a sigh of relief. She dialed her mother's oh so familiar number and waited patiently.

"Hello," Luke answered.

"Hey Luke, how are you?" Rory asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, how's the apartment search goin'?"

"Pretty good as far as I know, I'm having my dad help me out."

"Good, good. That's really good that he wants to help. I'm glad." Luke's fatherly side was kicking in, that normally happened when he was talking to Rory.

"Yeah, me too," She smiled. "Is mom around? I need to talk to her if you don't mind."

"Yeah, of course. Hold on a second." 'Lorelai...?' was all Rory heard for a minute or so.

"Hey kid,"

"Hey, Dad said he'd look around for apartments for me."

"Good, Let me know when he finds one?"

"Of course."

**Boston, Mass. **

Christopher Hayden was not simple guy, he wasn't hard to understand or tough to get along with. He was an average-joe who happened to come with money attached. He knew pretty much what he wanted. After getting a call from his eldest daughter, Rory telling him that her mother, was getting married and she already had a date set and everything was heartbreaking. There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than Lorelai Gilmore, and to hear that she was marrying another man killed him. There had to be something he could do to stop her. Maybe he could run off the guy... No, it was Luke. Christopher had met Luke before, this guy wasn't going to budge on his own, he needed a push. A push, from Lorelai maybe? But how to convince Lorelai to leave him...?

* * *

**Once again i am deeply sorry for the delay.**

**AND remember what i said at the beginning of the chapter.**

"I've had my fill of Christopher, too. Trust me, if he comes in it will be purely for our own entertainment. (I.E.: to see him make a fool of himself, see him fall on his ass... depends on the time line.)"

**remember that when you're buying the tar and feathers.**

**NOTE; this was not beta-ed.**

**Sorry. Bare with me while i get my crap sorted.**

**PS. I just began using OpenOffice. The program with the free download compliments of and it's great. I reccomend it to anyone who writes A LOT.**


End file.
